narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinzui Uchiha
(うちはキバ, Uchiha Kiba) is a main protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden:Ikigaiki series. He was a jōnin level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. He was a member of the Konoha forces that fought during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen). He was also the brother of who would later be the father of Shisui Uchiha, a famous shinobi of Konohagakure. He would mysteriously disappear from the Village soon after the Second Shinobi World War(第二次忍界大戦, Dainiji Ninkai Taisen) roaming the ninja world in disguise as Fang(牙;kiba). During this time, he gathered a group of friends who were missing-nin on their own right and formed Ikigai(生きがい;lit. meaning Purpose in Life) and soon after the Fourth Shinobi World War (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen) he emerged himself from the shadows and created Reikaigakure (霊界隠れの里;Reikai no Sato, lit. meaning "The Village Hidden in the Spiritual World;Viz: Hidden Spiritual Land) in the Land of Wisdom((知恵の国;Chie no Kuni) becoming the First Chiekage (初代ちえ影;Shodai Chiekage; viz:First Wisdom Shadow) of the newly formed Village. 'Background' Kiba Uchiha was born to an Uchiha couple in Konohagakure, being the eldest of the two brothers, the other being . The two young Uchihas would train together competing over who would be the strongest one, Kagami would however be the victor in any of their sparring matches. When it came down for the two of them to learn the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Kiba raced Kagami by performing the technique, causing the younger Uchiha to angrily burn Kiba by unexpectedly using the coming-of-age technique. When Kiba was eight years old the two of them enrolled into the academy, graduating from it one year later, thus becoming Genin of the the Hidden Leaf village. Kiba Uchiha was put in a team alongside Ryūken Senju and and led by Mushira Aburame, the team did many low rank missions, which Ryūken Senju and Sakumo completed without any apparent dificulties, indicating to their skill and prowess in battle. The team's major challenge was an emergency mission where they had to provide rations to the Shinobi who were waging war for Konoha against the army of Iwa-Nin, composed from a multitude of highly experienced ninja, unlucky as they could get, they were found out by the , a group from Iwagakure who excelled in using Explosion Release, many of them being demolition experts. The Genin decided to play around until support would reach them and decided to use guerrilla tactics to escape. During this skirmish, Ryūken Senju and Sakumo were both in the verge of dying when Kiba, who himself was also on the verge of death, activated his Sharingan for the first time. With his newly developed eyes , Kiba used the fabled eye's genjutsu to buy enough time and lure them away from his injured teammates. The support, however, had arrived and proceeded to bring the exhausted Genin back to the village. Slowly recovering from the aftermath of the mission, Kiba and his teammates received the invitation for the , where they had rushed immediately to. The first part of the exam was a written test which based on the examinees information gathering skills. Kiba, with his now two-tomoe sharingan, was able to copy the movements of the pencils used by the other students, he also helped Ryūken Senju by letting the latter enter his body and copy the answers. His team passed the first portion of the exam and entered into the second round, where they had to work as a team to fight opposing teams, and end up victorious. They easily pushed back many teams, but the last battle had attracted a certain team and, facing a humiliating defeat against 's team which included Kiba's brother Kagami and a Akimichi by the name of , they had to flee. They had managed to enter the third round, where Kiba had to face in which he had the worst battle in his entire genin career. Kiba managed to achieve the third and final tomoe of his Sharingan and barely managed to defeat her and became a Chūnin. One year later, Kiba and the rest of his teammates became Jōnin by taking the Jōnin Exam. The now Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Kiba had to fight for his village against enemy countries during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen) where he took the job of guarding the inner walls of the villag. As soon has the death of the Second Hokage reached his ears, Kiba rushed to battlefield vowing revenge against the . With this risky decision, Kiba fought the force who proved to be too strong for him who almost lost his life during the encounter. He was however saved by the entry of his sensei, Mushira, in the battlefield who took a fatal blow in the heart while trying to save her beloved student. As Mushira counted her last breaths, she told her student to carry on the flames of the , Kiba was shocked for being responsible for the death of his sensei, his lack of responsibility caused him to awaken the "Heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation, without obstruction." (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), the Mangekyō Sharingan. With his new found power and the sorrow of the death of his sensei on his shoulders, his will to fight and live had increased. Kiba attacked the Kinkaku Force, killing some of the members in the process while injuring the others badly. The Konoha Force arrived at the scene looking for them, seeing the dead Mushira along with the, now deceased Kumo Nin, the wounded Kumo Nin desperately tried to attack the Konoha ninja's who interrogated them into asking Kiba's location, the Kumo-Nin who had fallen under Kiba's hypnosis stated that they had killed the Uchiha by throwing Explosive Tags at him. Konoha sent a small squad to retrieve the Uchiha corpse but failed to find it, the newly elected Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had both Mushira's and Kiba's name engraved in the .Kiba, from the outskirts of the Fire Country looked at Konoha as he had decided to tour the ninja world and hide in the shadows to live, instead of facing people and then started touring the Ninja World wearing a cloak to hide his face and gave himself the nickname Fang(牙;kiba). 'Appearance' Initially Kiba was depicted as a slender, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with black hair which has traces of light violet in it, which is normally kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted eyes with neat eyebrows which are described as womanly, to which people would generally say that he lacks masculinity in his face. His attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of Madara's time, consisting of bright red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing itself was accompanied by standard shinobi sandals with bandages wrapped around his legs and his village's forehead protector, which was discarded upon his defection. Kiba is seen carrying Sword's occasionally. His appearance after defection has been greatly changed, now Kiba is seen to have a more muscular built body with incredibly tough skin, his hair has grown to shoulder length. After he settled down in Reikaigakure, Kiba started wearing his Konoha outfit, though with a Reikai head-band. 'Personality' Kiba is a kind-hearted shinobi who loved to have fun, his "friendliness" was such that many people regarded him has a brother rather than a friend. His approach to battle is rather different, instead of finishing his battles with a quick blow, he would rather prolong it until his opponents grow tired of fighting and give in. He also took very quick decisions in serious matters without thinking of its consequences. He doesn't care about his appearances, always laughing it off whenever someone told him about his fashion-sense. Kiba Uchiha was one of the very few Uchiha's who upholded the ideology of the Leaf Village. He shared this view along with his brother, Kagami. He was never interested in the of his Clan and thought of it has a curse in itself. Even though, he despised the Uchiha ideology, he was never down when it came to Clan duties and took proud in their powers. He shared a strong brotherly bond with his younger brother, Kagami and both of them were never seen without the other inside the village. He also shared a close bond with his sensei, Mushira Aburame who took special interest in Kiba's developments and taught him everything about the Leaf's history and the Will of Fire. She did in hopes that, there would be no more Uchiha's who would follow the Curse cemented by Madara Uchiha. After his sensei Mushira died protecting him during the First Shinobi World War, Kiba's personality slightly change, he began to think taht fighting for the village and dieing in the battlefield was the worst thing for a shinobi. 'Abilities' Giving a strategic approach to battle, Kiba has a fine standard as a shinobi. By making use of various tactics, Kiba would wait for the correct moment to attack and made sure that his opponents would run out of juice quickly. Kiba has a wide variety of ninjutsu in his arsenal thanks to his extensive use of the Sharingan Dōjutsu.To match with his skills in the battlefield, Kiba also has extensive knowledge of many jutsu's and hiden techniques known to the shinobi World. Born to the Uchiha Clan, Kiba has vivid knowledge of the use of many tools and also capable of using Barrier Ninjutsu. 'Dōjutsu' 'Sharingan' Activating the famed Dōjutsu of the Uchiha's, the Sharingan at the age of 11, Kiba made very significant use of its abilities. First activated when he was on a verge of death fighting against Kumogakure's s, he used its genjutsu to confuse the enemy ninja's to buy time for their escape. By the start of the Chūnin exams, Kiba had already advanced his tomoe count to two, which granted him an incredible clarity of perception, giving him an immunity to genjutsu and also predicting powers. Kiba managed to unlock the third tomoe of his Sharingan during his fight against , with this new ability, Kiba was granted the ability to master many different kinds of jutsu's. He also mastered the use of hypnosis granted to him by the sharingan, with this Kiba could easily control peoples actions and implant slight memories, as seen when he hypnotized the Kumo-Nin during the Shinobi World War that he had killed Kiba by attacking him with a barrage of explosive tags despite none of these things happening in reality. The Sharingan also allows Kiba to tame Bijū's when shown using it to tame when Meiro Uzumaki's eight-tails went berserk. After years of training, Kiba also managed to use his ocular powers to replay memories and also paralyze his target just by having a eye contact. However, all these abilities weren't given to him without drawbacks, sharingan when active depleted Kiba's chakra. However, the chakra depleted was insignificantly less and Kiba was able to keep it active for long durations without any sign of chakra loss. 'Mangekyō Sharingan' Kiba has awakened the the next form of his three-tomoed sharingan, the Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the death of his sensei, Mushiro Aburame, during the First Shinobi World War. Fighting for revenge against the Kinkaku Squad of Kumogakure, who had taken the life of the Hokage, Tobirama Senju, he was no match against the Squad and was about to die when Mushiro came in front of a blow that was delivered towards Kiba. This death of Mushira to save Kiba and thought of him being the reason for Mushira's death caused Kiba to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. With his right Mangekyō eye, Kiba was granted the ability to create the highest level fire technique, the jet black flames of Amaterasu which represented the "Material World and Light" (物質界と光, Busshitsukai to Hikari). The Flames from this technique are said to be flames from hell and are as hot has the sun itself. Kiba with his mastery over this technique can burn through almost anything even fire techniques with ease even going for seven days and seven nights without fading. However, this technique costs Kiba a lot of chakra and bleeding in his eyes along with the major disadvantage that the flames burn very slowly and provide an opportunity for the victim to escape it by one way or another. Kiba in his three year training on top of Mount Kakuchū, Kiba awakened a technique in both of his eyes, named Kamui, a space time technique which gave Kiba the power over teleportation(瞬間移動;shunkanidō) in his left eye and intangibility(無形;mukai) in his right. With the power of teleportation in his right eye, Kiba can warp a target into a Sharingan Dimension by concentrating on the target. However this takes up a lot of his chakra thus allowing him to use it only once a day if another MS techniques are used. With the power of intangibility in his left eye, Kiba can warp any part of his body into the other dimension and seemingly phase through solid objects. By warping his entire body into the other dimension, Kiba can not only camouflage himself but also erase any traces of his chakra. The Rarest among the rarest techniques, Susanoo has been bestowed upon Kiba's Mangekyō Eyes. Known has the Tempestuous God of Valour(勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami), this technique materializes Kiba's dark black chakra into a guardian deity owing to protect its owners life at all cost. This techniques was awakened by Kiba during an intense fight with Shiyōkinshi Uchiha. Kiba has shown expertise in using the Susanoo has he is able to create a simple ribcage complete with arms allowing him to move around freely while being protected. At its next stage, Kiba's susanoo gains a complete skeleton shape with his eyes gaining a whitish glow, adding to its demonic appearance. The susanoo completely surrounds Kiba creating a impenetrable defense. This Susanoo wields a Susanoo Sword. The third and the final Mangekyō Stage of the Susanoo is when it gains its complete final form which the bones become covered by the skin and the armor grows thick. The Susanoo is entirely covered with skin leaving out the eyes which glow white to scare away people during the nights. The Susanoo retains its Black shade which causes people to get scared looking at its shadow.. .Unlike his ancestor Madara Uchiha, Kiba gained limited access to the full power of his Susanoo. In this form Susanoo gains two long legs elevating the User high in the air. This Susanoo also gains four arms, two inner and two outer which carry the three weapons (). 'Ninjutsu' Kiba has specifically stated many times that he was a self-proclaimed master of Ninjutsu, being able to understand the mechanisms behind various ninjutsu's and copying them while altering its effects to something he deems perfect for the situation. This along with his large chakra reserves and a mediocre Chakra control allows him to use many high level ninjutsu's without suffering wastage of lot of the chakra amount. Kiba was proficient in the art of kawarimi, during his genin-chūnin years, with he himself stating that it was his favorite technique among the basic other academy techniques. Kawarimi jutsu helps Kiba to quickly switch himself with other objects, especially a log of wood to avoid techniques, Kiba can also add explosive tags to the switched object to create a offensive addition to the well known defensive technique. Kiba Uchiha has indulged himself in creating modifications to his own body with a lot of medical care. With these modifications, Kiba could easily dislocate the joints of his body and control his softened body with chakra allowing him to stretch and twist any part of the body without being fractured. With these modifications come another help, Kiba can soften any part of his body allowing to take direct hits from anybody while getting only minimal damage. Kiba Uchiha has also learn't his clans secret barrier ninjutsu, the Uchiha Kaenjin. After manifesting small flames on each finger of one of his hands, Kiba would then slam his palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of his choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. 'Shadow Clone Technique' Kiba also has a vast knowledge of Kagebunshin technique has he mostly relies it to confuse opponents. With Kagebunshin technique, Kiba can create a copy of himself which are exact clones and not projected images of himself, thus Kiba can successfully create a copy of himself and confuse the opponents, since the clones cannot be distinguished from actual him even with the aide of powerful dōjutsu's including the Byakugan. Away from combat, Kiba can create clones to aide himself in learning different ninja skills as the experience gained by the clone would be added back to him, making him complete a two hours training within one hour and save time. Despite the technique being of great help, Kiba has to divide his chakra equally to both him and the clones making this technique severely chakra consuming, Kiba has stated that he can only use this jutsu 5 times a day without back-up chakra supplies or medical inducements. 'Nature Transformation' Born into the Uchiha household, Kiba was at a young age introduced to nature transformation by his father. He was made to learn the Uchiha's coming of age fire technique during a ripe age of seven. During War Time, he would see using some powerful water techniques which Kiba tried to copy with his sharingan, during which he realized his affinity towards water release. Just to make sure about it, Kiba requested his sensei to give him a chakra paper test to which Mashira accept even though she thought of it burning would be the result, however to everyone's surprise the chakra paper got wet which further confirmed Kiba's water nature affinity. Kiba has however given a lot of importance to his fire release techniques able to do many of them consequently without draining much of his chakra reserves, other than Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Kiba also could expel fire from his mouth by shaping it into continuous stream of flames, which would spiral inwards towards the target. By adding in more shape transformation, Kiba can expel out fire chakra in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs. Kiba can also release many floating fireballs around himself, which takes the shape of ghosts at the final stage of the technique. After performing the required hand seal, the fireballs attack the opponent in swarms with each fireball creates a huge flame at the moment of impact. In his hidden years in the Land of Water, he was introduced into new living conditions which were surrounded by mist and water around him. He began his course of studying the nature of Water. Kiba had mastered Water Release to much an extent that he could easily use high level water techniques without pe-existing source of water and also by extensively using water vapor has a medium for most of his techniques. By spitting out a huge amount of water from his mouth, Kiba has an ability to flood out an entire area, which he would later utilize to perform his other Water Ninjutsu. With extended training, he was able to completely control the water in different forms, using it to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks.Kiba also utilizes various other Water Ninjutsu such has Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave,Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique,Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave,Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. Kiba has also learnt a technique which he copied from Shoji Kengen's arsenal which allows him to convert surrounding water to his chakra. Kiba was also shown to possess the ability to stay underwater for long periods without showing any breathing problems. Through sheer determination and willpower, his wish to rival his brother-in-law and a fellow Shibushi, Raido X, he discovered the ruins of the Temple of Nirvana where he hoped to find an ancient power of God that would rival those of the Eyes of the Sage,Rinnegan. Dissapointed with finding out nothing to such strength in here, he decided to resign from his post has the Chiekage handing over to his son-in-law, Meiro Uzumaki, he lived in the temple for an year and half training his Yin-Yang Release. With basic manipulation and some extra efforts, he succeeded in combining the Yin-half and Yang-half to form the new chakra nature. Using Yang chakra, Kiba mangaed to use its life giving properties by shaping it into a form of a mist which would re-energize him as a form of Medical Ninjutsu. Leveling this further into offensive purposes, Kiba tried shaping the Yang chakra in the form of a fūma shuriken easily able to throw it, making it a powerful long range projectile. Kiba has also meddled with the Yang Chakra to form a defensive technqiue which creates a wall of chakra that forms a protective barrier around him that not only shields him from harm but also absorbs the power of the attack and gives it back to the user of the wall for extra strength or to heal. By mixing Yin and Yang chakra, using the Yin's imagination and Yangs life giving properties, allows Kiba to create a white gooey substance from his mouth which has an innate ability to absorb a chakra out of any ninjutsu. Kiba, knowng some details on the mythical Creation of All Things technique, tried around to use the basic mechanics to create a technique which uses the basic knowledge of the form creating Yin and life-giving Yang to create any structure he visualizes, which however requires graet amount of concentration and chakra. 'Chakra Prowess' Born to a clan which had natural access to large chakra reserves, Kiba had chakra larger than Uchiha standards. This could be proven by the fact that he could use his clans secret technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in a young age. This chakra prowess would later help Kiba Uchiha who could use his Sharingan to copy various ninjutsu's and use them rapidly without showing any sign of fatigue. By the time of him creating Reikaigakure, Kiba was shown to have an increase in his chakra reserves, such that he could keep his Mangekyō Sharingan active all day long and fire back to back chakra-consuming techniques without the use of any drugs. His chakra level was later confirmed when Gyūki itself claimed that it remembered a certain Uchiha with the same level of chakra has Kiba Uchiha. Uniqueness in Kiba's chakra is its colōr- Black. This is the certain colōr which makes up his Susanoo. Despite it being a dark colour, Kiba's chakra has been felt by only a selected few of the specialist sensors. This had been a mystery for several shinobi within the series to question his un-feelable chakra, which Kiba makes quite use of-by sneaking around without being sensed by several jōnin level shinobi. This also helps Kiba in confusing his opponents like he did with Yami Denkō, where he purposely made him sense a lit bit of his chakra claiming it has his chakra limit, then during the heat of the battle using most of his untraceable chakra to make Yami think that Kiba's chakra never decreases. Kiba's chakra control is the most backward point of his abilities, Kiba in his childhood wasted a lot of chakra while performing ninja techniques, however has time progressed by, Kiba's chakra control grew more perfect even though it never reached perfection. His chakra is also strong enough, being able to crack open a wall by placing his hand on it and releasing his chakra through it. 'Summoning Technique' Kiba has signed a summoning contract with the Crows from Mount Kakuchū. He makes use of the Crows for transport and communications. Kiba also has the ability to tame wild animals to be used as allies and also dirupt enemy summons. 'Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation' Kiba Uchiha is known to have learnt the forbidden kinjutsu that involves reviving the dead.Sometime during his reign in Reikaigakure, his friend Kuchinawa Gekkō had trouble controlling 's DNA. He and Kiba decided to venture in Orochimaru's lab to learn more about Orochimaru's experiment. Kiba stumbled across a scroll of Kinjutsu which contained Edo Tensei jutsu. Kiba went through the scroll and decided to learn it to strengthen his villages military force. 'Taijutsu' Though not seen as a masculine type, Kiba has shown above average Taijutsu skills and very progressive speed. In his youth, he was able to push a man, twice his size meters away from himself with just a single palm thrust. His stamina is such that he could keep on fighting Taijutsu experts for hours together. Kiba most noticeable taijutsu trait is his speed, which is augmented with quick reflexes and flicking movements, which allow him to be present in two places at a time, giving no room for counter-attacks. Kiba's intelligence has helped in more than one occasion to change his fighting rhythm and confuse opponents. 'Genjutsu' As a shinobi who had mastered the Sharingan Dōjutsu, Kiba is a well-versed user of genjutsu. Right after he obtained the sharingan, Kiba was quick enough to learn to use ocular genjutsu being able to buy enough time for help to arrive during their confront against Iwagakure's, . Kiba was able to put nearly seven members of the corps in genjutsu. By Part 2 of the Ikigaiki series, Kiba was able to easily put people in genjutsu's just by a eye-contact for a second. Additionally, Kiba is also able to put people in genjutsu by touching their body and forcing his chakra into their chakra system making it hard even for experienced ninja's to break through it. By decrypting a genjutsu that has been applied on him, Kiba can cast back the genjutsu to the original user. Even though, he could read thorugh genjutsu fallen on him, Kiba requires the use of Sharingan to instantly read though the technique 'Intelligence' Known by many has a man who lacks common-sense, Kiba however has an high intellect which he collected through his huge amount of experience travelling in the Ninja world. Kiba however has a tendency to act like a goof in front of his oppositors, which he easily masks combined with his untraceable chakra to deceive his opponent. His usage of clones and making his opponent sense his low chakra levels are a part of most of his strategies. Kiba usually makes his opponent waste a lot of chakra by making them use a lot of techniques , while he himself waits for a perfect time to strike while going on a defensive, only going reckless when the opportunity requires it. Another part of his often shown tactics is shown during his battle against Yuraga Uchiha, where Kiba didn't use his full potential even when the latter attacked him with multiple attacks and his Sharingan, awakening his sharingan and subsequently his Mangekyō only when the latter had showed his skill with the Mangekyō. A man with years of experience, he is one of the few people alive after witnessing all of the Four Shinobi World War, having participated in the First Shinobi World War in person. Kiba has knowledge of most of the World History, accounting his travels. Kiba has even gone has far as to sneak inside the during the Jigoku Games held in Konohagakure and managed to decipher most of the ancient history of the Sage of the Six Paths, but never really uncovered the later part of the "Fate of the Ancestors of the Elder Brother". Kiba also has secretly recorded a lot of events and has history of almost most of the major historical events. 'Bukijutsu' 'Kenjutsu' Being the member of the Uchiha household, he was encouraged by the family to learn the use of many weapons, Kiba had an average ability in this regard, being able to wield Kunai's and Shurikens with maximum accuracy and also has a decoy. He also trained Kenjutsu and weilded a katana which he used very fluently, he also has a large collection of swords which he stores in different Scrolls and his Sharingan Dimension and using it whenever he required. During his travels and his constant fights with sevral other Samurai's and Ninja's he has grasped the principles of Iaidō, a sword skill which concentrates on the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard, which requires cetain amount speed incorporated by his enhanced chakra. Kiba also has shown the ability to flow his chakra nature into his swords especially lightning, to increase the cutting power of the blade and also release a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc for a sudden attack. His Kenjutsu skills are rightly termed by many has a result of his name Fang(牙;Kiba). 'Tessenjutsu' Kiba's another important weapon, is his Gunbai, a large non-folding wooden fan with mysterious magatama like features in the center. To keep with his black chakra theme, the Gunbai has a black border with a brown surface with the 3 tomoes each on either horizontal sides.. The Gunbai is shown to be durable enough to block a combined attacks from Yami Denkō and Kyōki Bakuretsu and return the techniques back at twice the momentum, making it difficult for anyone to avoid the counter shot. Kiba has also shown the ability to create powerful gust of wind by waving his gunbai capable of blowing away several people with just one swing. By chanelling chakra through his Gunbai, Kiba can erect a large circular barrier capable of blocking out physical attacks and weapons and protecting him from danger. Like how Kiba uses his fūma shuriken has a sword, his Gunbai serves has a shield helping him during kenjutsu warfare, protecting Kiba from other sword slashes. 'Other Tools' Following his battle against Kuchinawa Gekkō, Kiba started packing himself with various types of Antidotes to protect him from the latters poisons and has from then carried atleast five capsules of antidotes with him while travelling and even one by his bedside. Like Antidotes, Kiba also has a emergency supply of Military Rations Pill with him every time he travels, these special pills replenish his chakra and nourish his body, which makes them essential in his battle strategies of extending a fight until he and his enemies are both out of juice. By intaking these pills, Kiba could add powerful stimulants and nutrients to his body allowing him to keep fighting for three days and three nights without needing any rest in between. 'Stat's' 'Quotes' * (to a defeated shinobi during the first shinobi world war):" Wake from death and return to life''(起死回生;kishi kaisei). * (To Yami Denkō after Yami failed a mission):"Even monkeys fall from trees"(猿も木から落ちる。;Saru mo ki kara ochiru). 'Trivia' * Report's found in his old abandoned House state that ** Kiba's hobbies were throwing rock's to the lakes. ** Kiba wishes to have a rematch with an Unknown Iwa Shinobi. ** Kiba likes spicy food and hates anything sweet. ** Kiba's favorite phrase is, "Move as swift as a wind, stay as silent as forest, attack as fierce as fire, be immovable like a mountain,Hide as still as a shadow,Appear as unexpectedly like the lightning"(風のごとく素早く動き、森のごとく静かにたたずみ、炎のごとく激しく戦い、 山のごとく動じず、影のごとくひそかに隠れ、稲妻のごとく突然現れる:Kaze no gotoku subayaku ugoki, mori no gotoku shizukani tatazumi, honou no gotoku hageshiku tatakai, yamano gotoku doujizu, kageno gotoku hisokani kakure, inazuma no gotoku totsuzen arawareru)